They've Got Planes and Trains and Cars
by natasha-owl
Summary: Kurt has been away in Paris for a fashion show, but all he wants is to get home to Blaine.


It was raining when the plane finally landed and Kurt couldn't wait to get off. His flight home from Paris had been delayed almost a day, and he hadn't slept at all on the ride; he was too excited to be home again.

The fashion show in Paris had been a huge success, but Kurt had been so busy with the show and interviews he'd barely had time to call Blaine in the two weeks he'd spent in Paris. All Kurt wanted to do was wrap Blaine up in his arms again.

Despite how exhausted he felt, Kurt hurriedly grabbed his things and left the plane.

He couldn't help but grumble at the security guard who spent a good five minutes comparing the photo on Kurt's passport to his face.

"That's me!" Kurt insisted. The security guard glared back in response to Kurt's outburst but eventually let him through.

He made his way through the airport to retrieve his luggage. It was torture watching the conveyor belt spin around full of bags that were not Kurt's. He had almost given up hope that his suit case would ever arrive when he finally saw it coming around the corner. He excitedly lifted the heavy bag and headed out of the airport.

The taxi ride home was the worst part. Kurt was so close to Blaine yet he was still so far away. Despite it being three in the morning, the traffic in the city was as crazy as ever. The pouring rain only made the drive slower.

Kurt tried to busy himself by planning what stories about Paris he was going to tell Blaine first. He had a great time watching his designs on the catwalk, and being interviewed by the biggest magazines in France, but he couldn't help but feel he would have had a better time if Blaine had been by his side.

Kurt practically jumped out of taxi when it stopped in front of their apartment building.

He made a beeline for the elevator, almost bursting with excitement from the fact that he was moments away from seeing the love of his life for the first time in weeks.

Kurt exited the elevator and tried to walk calmly down the hallway, counting down the apartment numbers until he reached his own. He fumbled with the house key for a moment and then stepped through the door, hearing the faint sound of the T.V. playing in the next room. Kurt dropped his luggage in front of the door and turned the corner, entering the living room.

Blaine leaped off the coach, his face lighting up with joy at the sight of his boyfriend's return from Paris.

"Sorry, I was trying to stay up until you got home. I must have dozed off," Blaine mumbled rubbing his tired eyes.

Kurt didn't say anything, he just smiled. He couldn't take the distance between them any longer and with a few strides he closed the small gap between him and Blaine. He wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him into a warm hug.

Kurt took everything in; the smell of Blaine, the way it felt to have Blaine's strong arms wrapped around him, how good it felt to have their bodies touching again. "I missed you" Kurt said, surprised to find himself blinking back tears.

"I missed you too," Blaine comforted his husband. Blaine took his face in his hands and kissed him passionately.

Kurt felt like he couldn't move fast enough. He was still taking in Blaine, he missed the way Blaine kissed him, the way Blaine slid his hands around his waist.

After a good amount of kissing they moved to the couch and snuggled close together.

"We are never doing that again," Kurt announced.

"What? Kiss?" Blaine questioned.

"No, we can do a lot more kissing," Kurt laughed, giving Blaine a peck on the cheek. "I mean we are never being apart again. Next time you're coming with me."

"I agree, it was horrible waking up in the morning without you by my side. And I hated making dinner for myself. I hated watching T.V. and not hearing your laugh. Nothing felt the same without you. I missed you so much," Blaine confessed, crawling onto Kurt's lap and brushing a stray lock of hair off of his forehead.

"I love you," Kurt whispered, trying to hide a yawn.

"I love you too," Blaine said, nuzzling into his neck. "Maybe we should-" before Blaine could finish his suggestion of moving to the bed, Kurt's eyes had fallen shut and he was snoring softly. Blaine smiled at his sleeping husband, happy to have him in his arms again.


End file.
